Un deseo
by Kazemarce
Summary: Suzuno se siente debastado por la perdida de su anterior amor pero al pedir un deseo a una atolondrada genio ¿podra volver a enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

Holas ^^ bueno es mi primer fic de inazuma y mas de esta pareja bueno no los aburro mas aca esta el fic ^^

**Que conste que Inazuma Eleven no me pertence sino que a Level 5 el dia que sea mio sera cuando Midorikawa deje el helado y eso sera nunca xD  
><strong>

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Habia pasado ya mas de un año desde que Aphrodi habia muerto se habia sumido en una tristeza profunda siendo asi se encerro para siempre en su casa e incluso la decepciony el dolor habia sido tanto que intento fallidamente suicidarse pero aun asi ni siquiera sus amigos mas cercanos habian logrado que Suzuno saliera.

Un dia de primavera estaba el peliblanco arreglando su desordenado atico mas bien queria deshacerse de todos esos recuerdos que le habia dejado Aphrodi cuando habia estado vivo.

Al abrir una de las tantas cajas que habia en el lugar se encontro con una especie de lampara le parecio un poco gracioso recorda al que cuento que decia que al frotar un lampara de ella saldria un genio y que le cumpliria tres deseos entonces una pequeña esperanza de poderle traer de vuelta le incentivo a frotar aquella lampara y efectivamente salio una hermosa genio de ella estaba vestida con un hermoso traje morado obviamente de estilo arabe, su piel casi blanca como la nieve y muy tersa, su cabello era castaño claro y algo corto y finalmente sus orbes color esmeralda, al salir la genio se acerco al asustado pero impresionado peliblanco y le pregunto:

-¿tu eres el que me ha sacado de mi lamapara?

-si he sido yo ¿algun problema?

-no ninguno amo, bueno ya sabes el procedimiento te concedere unicamente un deseo

-solamente uno no seas tacaña vieja

-mira uno no me llames vieja porque no lo estoy ok? dos solo puedo cumplir uno ¬¬ bueno dejame que te pregunte: lo que mas deseas en este mundo ¿sabes que es?, ¿crees que es facil de conseguir?, ¿podras con tus debiles medios conseguirlo? ¿al tenerlo estaras satisfecho?, ¿estas seguro que es lo que realmente anhela tu corazon?

-lo que mas deseo obviamente ya lo se, no lo creo, claro que no sino no estarias aca ¬¬ genio tonta, creo que lo estare, ... realmente no lo se pero lo que realemnte no estoy seguro es ti podras concedermelo

- me llamste tonta insolente debil humano no subestimes mi poder por supuesto que puedo concederte lo que kieras pero debes de saber que solo tienes una oportunidad para pedir tu deseo y que puede que no quedes del todo satisfecho pero aun asi ¿deseas continuar?

-Aun si kiero estupida deja de parlotear y ya concedemelo

-ja! no me hagas reir debes de saber tambien que por ese deseo que te conceda algo de igual valor te sera arrebatado.

-ya no tengo absolutamente nada que perder obviamente no podre perder mas que la vida idiota

-¿que no tienes nada que perder? pues estas equivocado, si lo tienes pero claro tu vida no lo es xq eso es algo demasiado valioso y ningun deseo lo vale tanto pero puede que sea el amor de tu vida pero como en este mundo ya no se encuentra, que no puedes perder mas dices pues te advierto mocoso que no me cabrees mas xq no te concedere nada si mantienes esa actitud hacia mi dejare que te sigas hundiendo en este infierno que tu mismo creaste al fin y al cabo desde antes de su partida ya estabas en este infierno pero veo que luego de que el te dejo te hundiste mas, caiste en lo mas bajo

-no, en serio lo siento ya no te dire tonta ni estupida en verdad kiero que me concedas mi deseo y puede que tengas razon ahora solo me encuentro en un mar desesperacion

-entonces amo mio dime ¿que es lo que mas desea tu corazon? es momento ya de que pidas tu mas anhelado deseo

-Deseo que Aphrodi regrese a la vida

una luz muy brillante hizo que Suzuno cerrara sus ojos pero al volverlos a abrir se encontro con la escena mas grotesca que puedo haber visto en su vida, en medio de la habitacion habia un cuerpo que obviamente pertenecia al cadaver de Aphrodi pero el estado en el que se encontraba el cuerpo no era el mejor pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo bajo tierra ya no era aquel hermoso angel que solia ser, los segundos pasaban hasta que el cadaver decidio hablar

-Su...Suzuno eres tu?

-Si soy yo Aphrodi

-por que? me has regresado no debiste hacerlo ya no pertensco aqui ¡tu eres un egoista!

en un arranque de ira Aphrodi se abalanzo sobre el peliblanco y le comezo a golpear gritandole cosas sin sentido alguno, Suzuno se sentia destrozado y con un hilo de voz alcanzo a decir

-llevatelo genio no lo kiero ver, hazle desaparecer, regresale a su tumba

al decir todo eso lagrimas de sus orbes zafiro comenzaron a brotar sin control alguno

-te lo adverti en ocaciones lo que deseas no siempre sea hace realidad como kisieras pero dejame decirte que he decidio ser generosa contigo y dejare que pidas uno mas pero este sera el ultimo piensalo detenidamente xq traerle de vuelta es imposible mejor busca a algun otro al cual amar recuerda que eres humano y como tal solo necesitas de alguien mas que te brinde ese calor que tanto buscas para que puedas sanar entonces te lo preguntare una ultima vez ¿cual es su deseo amo?

-deseo poder salir de este infierno, poder volverme a enamorarme y olvidar a ese hermoso angel que me abondono en este mundo

- asi sera amo pero ahora tengo que decirte el precio de tu deseo el cual sera que mientras no encuentres a tu nuevo amor tu corazon sera mas frio que el hielo pero descuida cuando le encuentres el frio de tu corazon se derretira por completo asi ambos podran amarse y no te preocupes yo misma te garantizo que le encontraras pues esta mas cerca de lo que piensas

al decir esto la genio desaparecio junto con la lampara y dejo a un muy confundido peliblanco que luego de lo que habia pasado decidio aun entre lagrimas irse a la cama y esperar que su deseo si hiciera relidad al dia siguiente.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Bueno espero y les haya gustado se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, chocolates y claro esta criticas ^^

¿Merezco un chocolate ? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Holas ^^ les traigo la contiii de este fic espero y les guste ahhhhh y gracias por sus lindos (?) reviews ahora para presentar el disclaimer el comedor obsesivo de helados Mido-chan xD

Mido: Que rayos hago aca ?

Mizore: te di como 10 litros de helados para esto asi que presentalo y ya ¬¬

Mido: en serio ? ^^ ok pues **Inazuma Eleven no le pertence a la loca psicopata que hace el intento de escribir este fic y el dia que sea de ella lloveran vacas, perros, gatos y helados del cielo ^^ mientras tanto le pertence a Level 5**

Mizore: Loca Psicopata sera... ^^ dejemos eso de lado para que lean el fic en paz luego me vengare de cierto cabeza de pistache

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se encontraba caminando por lo que parecia un parque a lo lejos pudo ver un arbol enorme de sakuras cerca de este habia un enorme lago, al acercarse mas al arbol pudo observar que ya estaba floreciendo pues muchos de los petalos estaban en la grama asi que decidio sentarse un momento a descansar pero se sentia extrañamente observado comenzo a ver en todas las direcciones y tardo un poco en descubrir que la penetrante mirada venia del otro lado del lago, al ver a su "acosador" lo unico que pudo ver fue unos hermosos ojos ambarinos en los cuales se perdio quizas por horas pero realmente no lo sabia y no le importaba entonces de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en el parque sino que en un campo curiosamente lleno de tulipanes rojos y con el chico de ojos ambarinos, paso bastante tiempo en el que unicamente ambos solo se observaban y parecia que no se atrevian a decirse absoluatemente nada creando asi un silencio hasta que el chico extraño comenzo a susurrar algo que Suzuno tardo un poco en entender pero no todo lo que decia el chico solo entendia "soy yo" y "como pudiste olvidarme"<strong> _para cuando lo comprendio se desperto algo desconcertado luego de un momento de pensar acerca de su sueño las unicas preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza era ¿quien seria ese chico? y ¿por que decia que lo habia olvidado? bueno quizas lo mejor no era darle tanta vuelta al sueño y dejarlo asi porque simplemente fue eso "un sueño" y nada mas.

Se acerco para ver que hora era y vio que ya era tarde para irse al instituto pues habia decidido que ya era tiempo de salir pues por alguna extraña razon que no podia recordar sentia que deberia ir entonces se levanto perezosamente para tomar un ducha, se vistio tomo un rapido desayuno y partio. Al llegar todos sus compañeros tenian cara de haber visto un muerto viviente o algo asi.

Al ingresar al salon vio a su gran amigo que corrio casi llorando para abrazarlo y decirle

-Suzu-chan volviste espera eres Suzuno verdad o eres un fantasma ?

-claro que no Mido soy yo en verdad

-que bueno que te decidiste a regresar

Luego de haber dicho eso el amante de los helados lo jalo del brazo por todo el salon hasta llevarlo donde sus otros amigos y como todo el mundo lo recibieron con una cara de haber visto un muerto viviente pero luego al igual que el amante de los helados corrieron a abrazarlo y asi comprobar que no era una ilusion lo que veian.

Las clases transcurrienron normales sono el timbre que indicaba que ya era la hora del almuerzo y asi todos salireron practicamente volando del salon. En una de las mesas que estaban cerca de la cafeteria estaban sentados todos los ukes amigos de Suzuno, estaban conversando de cosas triviales hasta que el amante de los helados pregunto:

-Suzu-chan ¿por que decidiste regresar?

-no tengo ni la mas minima idea creo que fue por algo que paso ayer pero realmente no lo recuerdo

-ohhhh - exclamaron todos

-bueno nos alegra que este de regreso con nosotros y que ya te encuentres mejor-dijo Tachimukai

-gracias- dijo Suzuno

-y ¿quien quiere helado?- pregunto muy emocionado Midorikawa

-ya comienza el pelo de pistache con su obsecion enfermiza por los helados

-a ti nadie te pidio tu opinion calvo ademas no tengo pelo de pistache que te quede claro Fudou

-no estoy calvo pelo de pistache

Asi estos dos pasaron peleando todo lo que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo sin que nadie de los presentes pudiera calmarles o al menos hacer que dejaran de discutir.

En fin el dia para Suzuno se habia pasado volando la verdad la habia pasado bien en el instituto con sus amigos lo unico malo del dia fue que habia visto a un adefecio rosa llamado Someoka el cual de solo haberle visto le dieron nauseas, todo esto lo iba pensando mientras se dirijia a su casa para descansar con la esperanza de quizas volver a tener ese sueño raro porque aunque le costaba aceptarlo el chico de ojos ambarinos le habia gustado aunque no supiese quien era y tambien queria saber mas acerca de este chico tal vez si volvia a tener ese sueño podria continuar en lo que se quedo y tener una pista de quien seria.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este intento de conti y pronto traere la otra hasta la proxima conti ^^ ahhhh y x si se preguntan Mido ya recibio su merecido ^^U<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Holas ^^ de nuevo aca yo molestando a las personas T^T con mi feo fic y esta vez no esta Mido para decir el Disclaimer asi que por hoy no lo dire xD bueno sin mas el fic

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tuvo el mismo sueño que la noche anterior solo que este fue distinto pues antes de la parte en la que despertaba el chico de pronto comenzaba a sangrar de la parte del abdomen, Suzuno se alarmo y comenzo a correr en direccion del chico pero entre mas corria mas lejano se veia el Tulipan (NA asi decidio llamarlo Suzuno xD) lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que se desvaneciera por completo el campo en el que estaban fue que el Tulipan le dijo " ¿Por qué me haces esto?"**_ , al oir esto se desperto con el corazon latiendole a mil por la conmocionate experiencia que tuvo pero se estaba preocupando mas ¿Que rayos queria decir ese sueño?, de nuevo le volvio a tomar poca importancia ademas nadie que el conociera se parecia al Tulipan pero muy pronto el destino le demostraria que se equivocaba.

Asi pasaron varios dias en que ese mismo sueño persistia y siempre se despertaba en la misma parte, ya estaba cansado queria saber ¿Quien diablos era el Tulipan? quizas lo mejor era como todos los dias se repetia "olvidar ese asuntito" pues bien hoy hacia un buen tiempo y lo mejor no habian clases y por que deberia estar en casa dandole vueltas al dichoso sueño quizas lo mejor seria salir al parque o a la heladeria para variar quien sabe y quizas algo bueno me pase hoy, pensaba Suzuno pero la graciosa ruleta del destino ya habia empezado a girar y quizas todos lo eventos que fueran a ocurrir fueran simplemente capricho de esta.

Suzuno iba caminando hacia la heladeria ese seria su principal objetivo, al entrar al establecimiento sono una especie de ruido estraño y de la nada salieron unos empleados medio raros que le dijeron al unisono

-¡ Felicidades usted es nuestro cliente numero 100 del dia !

-¿Que rayos?

-¡ Sip y por lo tanto ha ganado una dotacion gratis de helado por un año!

Eso si que era ser suertudo quizas hoy seria su dia de suerte ya que no todos los dias entras a una heladeria y te regalan helado por un año quizas y deberia compartir este premio con su gran amigo Midorikawa, si claro hace eso y se queda sin probar y poco del bendito helado lo mejor seria no decirle nada.

Luego de salir del establecimiento por una extraña razon le dieron ganas de ir a ese nuevo parque que habian abierto en las cercanias ya que sus amigos estuvieron hablando de el, lo mejor seria ir a comprobar lo "maravilloso" de ese lugar. Al entrar un breve escalofrio recorrio su espalda tal vez no era una buena idea entrar pero que mas daba ya habia caminado hasta alli no podia irse asi como asi se armo de valor y entro, al caminar un poco por los tantos senderos del dichoso parque que mas parecia un bosque sin darse cuenta llego a una parte donde vio un lago y cerca de este ¿un arbol de sakuras?

-¿Que diablos? esto debe ser una broma

Se acerco un poco mas y realmente se parecia bastante a su sueño viera donde lo viera era exactamente igual, comenzo a ver hacia todas las direcciones pero de repente sintio una extraña mirada que hasta ese momento no habia logrado percatarse pues habia estado mas ocupado viendo el lugar entonces comenzo a buscar a su "acosador" para darle la paliza de su vida hasta que vio esos ojos tan conocidos por sus sueños como no olvidarlos si los veia cada noche pero ahi estaban esos ojos ambarinos esto en serio ya se estaba volviendo irreal si el destino queria jugarle una broma se la habia jugado con moñito y todo incluido

-¿Que mierda esta pasando aqui?

* * *

><p>Ojala y haya sido de su agrado solo tengo algunas preguntitas que me gustaria que contestaran:<p>

-¿Que otra pareja les gustaria que apreciera?

-La genio ¿deberia aparecer otra vez?

-¿ Merezco un chocolate?


	4. Chapter 4

T^T waaaaaa muchas gracias por sus comentarios xD pero les soy sincera pensaba dejar este fic pero sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir adelante y traerles después de mucho tiempo la contiii ojala y les sea de su agrado ahhhh y espero que no me maten por la tardanza onegaiii sin mas el fic

* * *

><p>-¿Que mierda está pasando aquí?<p>

Si, este es otro de sus sueños no podía ser posible que el Tulipán estuviera allí era eso o sus amigos le estaban jugando una broma y si era así seguro se ganaban el premio del año por la mejor broma gastada eso y conocerían sus puños con un pase VIP sin gastos pagados directo al hospital cortesía de Suzuno Fuusuke pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una linda pelota que se estrello de lleno contra su cara pues ni puedo escuchar el ¡Cuidado! Que alguien le grito ni mucho menos evitar la pelota, se inclino levemente por el dolor que le había causado pero rápidamente regreso la vista donde se suponía tenía que estar el Tulipán pero ni su sombra había quedado al parecer se había esfumado más rápido que un rayo

-oiga señor ¿está bien? ¿Le dolió mucho?

-claro que me dolió pedazo de mierda según tu se siente bien que te den un balonazo en la cara

-perdón señor pero no sabíamos que un anciano como usted no reaccionaria

- primero no estoy viejo que acaso tengo apariencia de uno y segundo si no desapareces con tu pelota de mi vista por los próximos 3 segundos te aseguro que nunca volverás a caminar

El chico tomo la pelota y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieran no quería terminar en una silla de ruedas.

Luego de este molesto y doloroso imprevisto Suzuno regreso a su casa pensando acerca del Tulipán para ser más exactos sus ojos ambarinos por más que quisiera no podía sacárselos de la cabeza tenía un extraño presentimiento como si ya los hubiese visto antes se le hacían tan familiares pero no recordaba donde o mejor dicho a quien se los había visto.

Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue irse directo a su habitación ese día había sido demasiado agotador no solo por el hecho de encontrarse al Tulipán sino que también por el pelotazo que esos niños estúpidos le habían dado "_mierda aún me duele _" pensaba Suzuno quizás lo mejor sería dormir ya mañana seria otro día quizás y con suerte si regresaba a ese parque encontraría de nuevo al chico, de nuevo sus pensamientos eran invadidos por el hasta caer profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Esa noche por extraños motivos no soñó con el Tulipán es mas tuvo un sueño que podía llamarse normal dejando de lado que había soñado con Midorikawa diciendo: "_Soy el amo y señor de los helados, Hiroto tráeme más helado que quiero celebrar en grande nuestro compromiso_".

Despertó más temprano que lo acostumbrado pues tenía un presentimiento como el del día anterior eso y que hoy si tenía que asistir a clases, luego de haber hecho lo cotidiano salió caminando despacio pues llevaba mucho tiempo de sobra como para perderse por el camino de la vida (**N/A: **Al puro estilo kakashi de naruto xD) y llegar temprano a clases.  
>Al llegar simplemente entro a su salón ni se molesto en saludar a nadie pues no tenía ganas ni ánimos para hacerlo, tiempo después entro el hiperactivo amante de los helados dando un gran "<strong>Buenos días a TODOS<strong>" y nadie le contesto pues estaban en sus propios asuntos como para prestarle atención, bufo molesto por ser ignorado y se acercó rápidamente al pupitre de Suzuno y le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenos días Suzu-chan

- ni tan buenos que sean Mido

-ahh perdón señor emo

-Mido no soy emo ya sabes que ese es el puesto de Kazemaru

-cierto neee Suzu-chan sabias que hoy vendrá un nuevo chico que dicen es de Tokio

-¿y? ¿Eso debería importarme?

-pues claro que si es tu oportunidad de conseguir un novio

-Mido por dios como puedes pensar eso ni siquiera conocemos al tipo ese y ya quieres que sea mi novio estas mal de la cabeza sabias

-Pero hasta Hiro-chan dice que necesitas uno tal vez así se te quita lo amargado

-ahhhh por dios es mejor ser un amargado a un loco que grita "Soy el amo y señor de los helados, Hiroto tráeme más helado que quiero celebrar en grande nuestro compromiso"

-Yo no grito eso y tampoco me he comprometido aun con Hiroto

-no lo niegues Mido que bien que quieres que eso pase

Antes de que Mido se quejara entro el maestro de improviso y les grito

-Muy bien mocosos sientes de una buena vez para empezar la clase pero antes tenemos a un nuevo, pasa mocoso

Se abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a un chico que traía un cara de molestia absoluta, se paro al frente del salón y solo se limito a sacarles el dedo medio diciéndoles a todos "jodanse" como muestra de bienvenida a todos. Suzuno al verlo al chico solo se levanto estrepitosamente de su pupitre y grito

-¡TÚ!

* * *

><p>Ahora con ustedes su sección favorita (?) preguntas que la autora hace xq no sabe qué hacer xD nah que va<p>

-¿Les gustaría que Nagumo fuera muy mal hablado?

-¿Me mataran por traer **tarde**la conti?

-¿Me darían tan siquiera un tomatito?

Y nada mas bueno

_**Nos leemos pronto ^^ **_


End file.
